1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtration systems, specifically an improved algae scrubber.
2. Background
This invention relates to water filtration, specifically an improved algae scrubber. Natural filtration such as algae scrubbers promote thriving populations of plankton. These plankton populations are especially useful to properly maintain the filter feeding animals that are predominate in modern reef aquariums. Algae scrubbers also maintain a high oxygen level, remove carbon dioxide and nitrogenous waste. Thus, algae scrubbing controls pH and maintains water quality. For optimum performance, the area for algae must be maximized, and the algae must intimately contact waste laden water in a turbulent environment.
In his book Dynamic Aquaria, Mr. Walter Adey discusses an oscillating algae scrubber, a rocking algae scrubber, and a surge bucket algae scrubber. These devices allow a large percentage of water to flow around and over the algae screen. They also have moving parts that can be prone to failure.
Prior art, (U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,983 to Limcaco) shows effluent pipe cut at 90 degrees, several inches form the algae screen as shown on FIG. 1 which:                (a) allows a large percentage of waste laden water to flow over and around algae screen;        (b) creates less than maximum turbulence for stimulating algal growth;        (c) necessitates a wide gap in the algae screen to expose enough width of capture fins for drum rotation.        
Thus, the area of the algae screen is diminished, adversely affecting the purification capability of the system. While plankton in general is beneficial to an aquarium, these systems can allow herbivorous invertebrates to over populate an algae screen. They eat the algae, contributing to the waste load. At the same time they reduce the efficiency of the algae scrubber.